AlexAndRite
by majinpunk07
Summary: A strange gem arrives on Earth. Having been off all radar for several thousands of years, they have little idea of what's been going on. With no knowledge of where they are and who they want to be, the gem begins to try and find their place in the universe.


I decided to give my fanfiction… career(?) a hard reboot. I made a new account and am starting this story over. Same title. Still there. I think I can do this better this time.

* * *

Empire City

Three Days Before "The Return"

[No One's POV}

The night was as quiet as a city with the nickname 'The City That Doesn't Sleep Often' could be. The flashing lights and sounds of horns were just as prominent in the night as they were during the day. There was a fairly large park that people could visit if they wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life, but it wasn't very popular in the night time hours. The average joes were afraid of criminals and all the criminals were, surprisingly enough, afraid of theoretically worse criminals. So the park was empty. And at the center of the park, one could be far enough away from other people that, if not for the skyscrapers peaking in between the treetops, one wouldn't even know you were in a city to begin with. Perfectly quiet, save for the wind in the trees.

The serenity inquires some with age old questions, like the classic; If a spaceship crashes into a park and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?

*CRASH*

Ah. Yep. In a brilliant streak of green, a relatively small, almost car-sized spacecraft crashed into the park. It hit at an acute angle, making a long shallow crater. Shame that literally no one was around to hear it. And the vibrations that could be felt could easily be attributed to an earthquake.

The craft was thin, green, and seemed to be made of a patchwork of different metals. The ship had no windows, but it didn't seem like it would need one considering it looked too small to have a passenger. What the ship did have was a kind of socket. And in that socket was a gem. It was a red gem in the shape of a sharp, isosceles triangle.

Upon recognizing that it was no longer hurtling through space, the ship ejected the gem with a *pop*. The gem fell to the ground where it remained for a few seconds. Then the gem began to rise and glow. The glow brightened until it went from a glow to a shine to a blinding light. And from that light a form emerged from the gem, first seen as a white silhouette before the light faded and color set in. The being was similar to a human male, save for the fact that he was almost as red as the gem he emerged from. He had the kind of hair that looked like it had never seen a comb in its life and, if it had, the hair might have eaten it. His outfit appeared to be a plain red t-shirt and matching shorts. He wasn't wearing shoes.

The gem boy fell face first to the ground, making no effort to catch himself. The gem he came from could be found on his back, just under his left shoulder. He laid there for a moment before flailing his arms and legs angrily. He rolled over to lie on his back and lifted himself into a sitting position. His eyes were open, staring angrily at nothing in particular. He stayed like this for only a few seconds before quickly rising to his feet.

"Stupid." the gem grunted as he punched closest thing to him, which happened to be the ground. The impact resulted in a resounding *thud*, but not much else. Unsatisfied, he looked for something else to hit, his eyes finding the ship he arrived in. "Stupid!" he said again as he readies his leg for a kick. When he kicked the ship, two things happened. One of which was the ship getting knocked over. The second was the gems foot hurt. This only made the gem more angry. The next thing he saw that he felt deserved his wrath was a nearby tree. He started winding up a punch as he approached the tree. "STU-" he started as he threw his punch, only to stop almost an inch away from hitting the tree.

He let out a sigh as he unclenched his fist, letting his hand rest on the tree he had almost turned into splinters. "I know." he said "I know this isn't helping. I… I'm okay." He gives the tree a couple of pats before turning back towards the ship. As he begins walking back to the ship he looks around at the environment he finds himself in. "Where do you think I am?" he asked. He sees the skyscrapers outside of the park and he can barely see moving lights in between the trees. "Some kind of gathering place for the locals?" He is quiet for a moment. "Well, how would you know what Homeworld tech looks like?" He is quiet again. "Yeah. Yeah. I get the gist."

He looks at the ship and the damage it did to the ground. "I don't think we should leave this here." He looks to the grass untouched by the crash. "You think the thing will still work here?... Only one way to find out." he said as he kneeled to place his hand on the ground. And as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated, the grass under his hand started to glow. When the grass was glowing hard enough to be seen as white, his hand seemed to phase right through it. "Cool" he said "At least we've got that."

Dismissing the glow, he picks up one end of the ship and drags it out of the crater and onto the grass. Then ,using his hand, the gem draws a large circle of glow right in front of the ship. Once the circle is complete, he lightly pushes the ship so it falls into the circle. As he dismisses the circle he lets out a sigh as he lies down on the grass. "That still takes a lot out of me." As he is lying there, he attempts to stargaze. "Where the heck did ,like, 99 percent of the stars go?" he said "… How do you pollute with light?"

He laid there for a while, watching what he thought were stars, before speaking again. "So, just to summarize," he said. " we have no idea where we are, we have no idea where She is, and we have no idea what to do from here on out? That sound about right?" He is silent again for a moment before sighing once more and rising to his feet. "I guess I could look around some. Unless you'd wa… No? Well, fine by me." He said as he began walking forwards. "Cause I've got a whole new world to explore and I cannot wait to get started."


End file.
